


Watch Me Finish

by m_hart



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Double Oral Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome, Trans Character, Trans Enjolras, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_hart/pseuds/m_hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire gifts his partner to someone else for the evening - on the condition that he gets to watch. </p><p>(Whether his partner is Enjolras or Jehan is up to the reader.)<br/>(Enjolras is trans male.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me Finish

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Jace's (xbernathy) request for Enjolras and Jehan's first time together, but it deviated fairly far from my original intent, whoops. Maybe I'll try that prompt again sometime with a different mood.
> 
> I wrote this in the middle of the night so the ending is weirdly paced and it's RIDDLED with grammatical typos. Sorry lmao.

            Grantaire chuckled darkly from across the room. He spread his legs comfortably, throwing one across the arm of his plush armchair. One hand settled on his thigh, thumb working absent-mindedly into the denim. Taking a deep drink from his bottle, he savored that bitter kick and licked his lips when he was done.  
            “Go ahead, Enjolras. Kiss them.”    
            Enjolras’s heart lurched into his throat at the lowly growled command he had been desperately waiting for and he startled forward, too on edge now to make any pretense at finesse.  
            But that was alright. Jehan was nothing _but_ finesse.    
            Jehan would have nothing of Enjolras’s frantic attack. They ducked away, hands instantly finding Enjolras’s hair to pull him gently back. Enjolras chased after Jehan’s lips still, heaving out a labored breath that _nearly_ whined, and Jehan sunk them back together achingly slow. Under Jehan’s guidance, their kiss was wet and heavy and soft, _so_ soft. Jehan’s silky lips were sweet with their strawberry gloss and Enjolras could cry with relief. These motherfuckers had toyed with him all night, laughing breathily into his ear, grazing fingers across his neck, but never giving him _permission_. Shyly he had kept his hands to himself and accepted the vibrations that Jehan’s excruciating closeness had sent across his skin. But with Grantaire’s word, he fell into Jehan like a drowning man gasps for air.  
            Their languorous kisses shorted out all sensation save for Jehan’s pliant mouth and all the buzzing heat building in his stomach and crawling his spine, but Enjolras could faintly comprehend the way Jehan’s hands stayed tangled in his hair. They stroked through the honey gold locks, loosening his messy bun and letting it fall in waves all around his shoulders. Those hands kept him steady and still. They pressed against his cheeks, they caressed his jaw, they kept him from devouring Jehan the way he wanted to. Sooner than he would have liked, they pushed him away again.  
            “I like to tease for a long time,” Jehan purred, “but when I quit teasing, I go in for the kill. Let’s not tease anymore, shall we?”  
            Enjolras’s eyes were glassy and wide. He made a soft noise of questioning.  
            “They’re imploring you not to be coy, Enjolras,” Grantaire said from his place in the armchair, “and tell them what you want to do.”  
            Enjolras breathed out unsteadily. He hated this, hated being asked to make decisions. _Especially_ like this. He looked desperately to Jehan and whined low in the back of his throat. “I’m yours, Jehan, please tell me, please take me…”  
            Jehan smiled mercifully upon him. They leaned away and settled themselves back against the couch cushions piled by the armrest, draping an arm over the back and spreading their thighs. “Never thought our fearless leader would be such a polite boy in bed,” they crooned wickedly, “such a _good_ boy, asking for _orders_. You’re going to suck me off, sweetheart.”  They wrapped one peach-red curl around their fingers and laughed, soft and bright. In that moment they looked the perfect picture of the spoiled princess. They reached out a hand, running fingertips all too lightly over Enjolras’s mouth and then running both hands lazily from their knees down their nylon-wrapped thighs, over bands of lace, following the paths of garters to drag their black skirt back and rumple it around their hips. Their blushing cock was already half-hard and spotting wet through sheer pink panties. “Show me what else that gifted mouth does, pretty baby.”  
            Enjolras felt unbearably weak and embarrassed under the praise, spoken in such a smug and teasing tone. His cheeks couldn’t have been warmer if he’d been standing over an oven.  
            “Go ahead, pretty boy,” Jehan encouraged, and Enjolras complied. He crawled forward on his hands and knees, balancing his elbows on either side of Jehan’s hips and leaning down to place an open mouthed kiss to the head of Jehan’s cock through his panties. The musky salt taste bled through and Enjolras suckled a little harder. Jehan seemed all but unfazed.  
            “D’you like doing this, Enjolras? Getting down on your knees for a friend, any friend, anyone who asks you to? Does it make you all warm and wet?”  
            Enjolras keened unsteadily, burying his face in the crook of Jehan’s thigh. If he wasn’t leaking before, he was now, getting slick with the thought of how easily he had done this, how effortless it had been to make him want Jehan. How readily he’d lean down with his face between his friend’s legs and his ass in the air while Grantaire watched.  
            “That’s a lovely sound, pretty boy, but it’s not an answer. When I ask you a question, you answer it.”  
            “Yes,” he sighed, blushing harder still. “Yes, I’m so wet Jehan…”  
            “Good. I want it spreading down your thighs before we consider what to do about it.”  
            Enjolras nodded, breathing heavily. He dipped his head again and licked a thick stripe up Jehan’s cock. Jehan sighed dreamily from above and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of their panties. They shuffled their hips to drag them down as far as the garters would allow and their cock sprung free, brushing against Enjolras’s cheek and leaving a damp smudge of precome there. Enjolras smiled bashfully and leaned in to kiss their cock again, as tenderly as he had kissed Jehan’s mouth. Without any further ado they wrapped their lips around the head and gave it a hard suck. He relaxed his mouth and ran his tongue sloppily over the tip before sliding down as far as he could go until the head of Jehan’s cock pressed cloyingly into the back of his throat.  
            “How do we look,” Jehan called to Grantaire with a grin.  
            Grantaire moaned roughly in response. Enjolras didn’t dare pull off to peer around Jehan’s freckled thighs and look, but he imagined – he hoped – that Grantaire’s hand was shoved down the front of his pants, bobbing lazingly as he watched them through sparkling eyes. Maybe he’d pulled his own cock out already, maybe he was stroking it shamelessly with one hand, probing further below with the other… He wondered if he’d get to suck that cock too tonight, and he felt another warm, sticky rush in his underwear at the thought of being passed back and forth between the pair.  
            “You look like angels,” Grantaire sighed happily.  
            “What can we do to be a prettier picture for you, baby?” Jehan returned.  
            “Spread your legs apart, sweetheart, a little further. I want to see what he’s doing to you. Good, just like that,” Enjolras felt Jehan following his commands, felt a heel sliding over his back and Jehan’s other leg wrapped around him so they could tilt their hips for Grantaire to see. The leg wrapping his midsection pulled him in further and Jehan’s cock pushed deeper into his throat, making him sputter and gag and pull back.  
            “You alright baby?” Jehan asked – their voice was tense and strained, and Enjolras glowed with pride that he was causing that.  
            “Mhmm,” he responded around the tip of their cock. He slid down again and then back up. “I don’t mind… being choked a little,” he murmured against the head. Precome smeared against his lips as he spoke and he smiled and licked it away.  
            “I’ll keep that in mind,” Jehan answered breathily.  
            He lapped a few more times at the tip before taking the full length again, beginning now to build a rhythm of smooth strokes.  As he settled into it, bouncing his head up and down with plush lips pulled tight against the shaft and tongue drawing along the bottom, Jehan began to lift their hips into it. They wriggled carefully at first, meeting his rhythm, but as Enjolras’s strokes grew tighter and faster they began to shove into his mouth with sharper thrusts, striking deep into their throat until saliva dripped from his lips and coated his chin and their cock.  
            “Nn, fuck, slow down,” Grantaire called from across the room, but their voice was getting nearer. Out of the corner of his eye Enjolras saw him leaving the couch and coming closer. Jehan’s thrusts slowed and then stilled, leaving Enjolras to do all the work again. Their mouth and jaw were aching by now but the burn was good, so good. Grantaire settled on his knees beside Jehan. His jeans were tangled around his thighs now, Enjolras could see, and his thick, dusky cock was hanging heavily between them. Grantaire leaned over Jehan to kiss him messily.  
            “Is he good?” Grantaire asked.  
            “God yes,” Jehan inhaled sharply. “Fuck yes, yes…” Enjolras felt a large hand, Grantaire’s hand, tangle tightly in his hair… and then shove him down hard. His throat squeezed and choked around Jehan’s cock and he let out a strangled sob, tears suddenly flooding his eyes. Jehan cried out in pleasure.  
            “Don’t come yet, Jehan,” Grantaire commanded harshly. “You’d deprive this sweet boy, who has been so good to you, of the opportunity to get off to the taste of your lovely cock.” With that, Enjolras felt Grantaire moving again, the hand disappearing from his hair. Relieved and more turned on than ever he pulled back to breath. The couch sagged behind him and Enjolras felt Grantaire’s large hands palm against his ass and then slide around his hips to finger at the button of his jeans. Enjolras moaned instantly, praying that his own pleasure was on its way now.  
            Grantaire undid Enjolras’s jeans and pulled them all the way down, letting Enjolras shift his knees to release them entirely.  
            “Don’t forget what you’re doing,” Jehan reprimanded. Enjolras felt a sharp swat against his cheek where Jehan struck him, and he sobbed again at the stinging sensation. Obediently he resumed his work tonguing his way up and down Jehan’s cock to a melody of breathy, satisfied cries from above.    
            Grantaire pulled down Enjolras’s burgundy briefs in a swift motion, and the boy felt himself suddenly exposed. Rather than pulling them all the way off Grantaire left them stretched around Enjolras’s spread thighs. Enjolras could feel Grantaire’s eyes on him, staring over his bare ass and the slick, dripping space between his thighs. Without so much as a light stroke to warn him, he swiped a thick finger through the mess there and Enjolras keened loudly at the sudden, unexpected burst of pleasure. But then it was gone, and Grantaire was moving again.  
            “I have a gift for you, sweetheart,” he crooned to Jehan, and Enjolras raised himself on Jehan’s slick cock just enough to watch Grantaire press his finger down onto Jehan’s tongue.  
            Jehan moaned and sucked with obscene wet sounds, swallowed down Enjolras’s come, and Enjolras’s face burned. Tears were tracking down over his cheeks now. He could feel it even more acutely now, the wetness between his folds, smeared across the crooks of his thighs, sticky and damp even into the crease of his ass.  
            “Enjolras,” came Grantaire’s voice, “you can touch yourself.” Enjolras could have screamed in thanks. “But don’t neglect Jehan. You don’t get to come until they do.” Enjolras nodded, enthusiastically shoving his face down on Jehan’s cock, taking him down to the root. As his throat undulated hard around the thick intrusion,  Enjolras brought a trembling hand between his legs and slid a finger between them. In any other circumstance he would have started slow, built the pleasure up until he was writhing against his hand, but his patience was as gone as his shame and he didn’t hesitate to rub furiously against his clit. He pushed his hand further along to press his fingers insistently against his hole, already open with arousal.  
            Remembering his duty to Jehan, as he palmed himself he pulled back to a comfortable position to suck wetly at their cock. Jehan was crying out constantly now, but they were muffled by Grantaire’s mouth on theirs. Enjolras could hear the sound of Grantaire jerking off somewhere close to his head. They seemed to be ignoring him completely now, tangled in each other and letting him work himself and Jehan to climax with no more mind paid to him than an inanimate toy. The thought of being used and ignored like that sent sparks shooting through him again and he slipped two fingers inside himself with ease. Even with all the wet sounds of sex around them, that loud _schlick_ drew Jehan and Grantaire apart, and they laughed lightly at him through their moans.  
            “Enjolras,” Grantaire called, and Enjolras looked up at him with wide, teary eyes. Grantaire reached a hand down and pulled his head up and off of Jehan’s cock. “Can your mouth take two at once?”  
            Could he? He had no fucking clue. It didn’t stop him from nodding fervently. He wanted to, he wanted to try, he wanted his sore mouth stretched so wide around them. Grantaire grinned and lifted himself up. He squeezed his hips onto the couch flush against Jehan, the pair of them tilted just so, their cocks as close as they could be together and still leave Enjolras room to get at them. Grantaire took his hand and ran it through Enjolras’s hair again, guiding him down towards them. Grantaire was thicker than jehan, darker, and his cockhead was glistening with precome. Enjolras opened his mouth as wide as it would go, trying to relax his jaw, and lowered himself down over them. The pair of cocks stretched his lips till they burned, and saliva dripped down over them freely. Carefully he pressed himself further, sucking as well as he could, and draw back slowly.  
            His fingers were pressed inside himself to the knuckle and he pressed and pulled, grinding down against wrist in a fast rhythm. His slickness was smeared all over his wrist and palm. He tried to match the speed of his jerking hips with the bobs of his head, the flicks of his tongue, but they fell out of sync quickly until his whole body desperately writhed.  
            “Grantaire, Grantaire,” Jehan whispered brokenly, “Grantaire, please, I’m going to come, please can I come?”  
            “Yes, baby.”  
            Jehan looked down at Enjolras, crammed between their hips with his mouth around both their cocks. Tears streaked Enjolras’s face. He tried to nod his assent. Jehan gave three hard, sharp jerks into Enjolras, and then he went still, quivering everywhere and thickly coating Enjolras’s tongue with come. It spilled from his mouth, dripping down over his chin, and without warning, lightning shot along Enjolras spine and he bucked wildly into his hand, convulsing around his fingers as he followed Jehan into ecstasy. White flashed around the edges of his vision as he rubbed himself through his orgasm with a long, muffled wail.  
            “Tsk, tsk,” Grantaire clicked, though his attempt at condescending composure was ruined by his flushed face and the broken shudders of his breath. “Coming without permission isn’t very polite, Enjolras. But at least you had the decency to wait for Jehan to come first, just like I told you too. Good boy.”  
            As Enjolras drew their sticky hand back down to the couch to support their weight, Jehan pulled their softening cock away from Enjolras’s mouth. They turned themself so they could cling against Grantaire’s side and come down from their high. With a dreamy smile pressed to Grantaire’s shoulder. Grantaire pulled his cock away as well, and Enjolras followed after it with a whine, feeling suddenly far too empty.    
            “Nuh uh,” Grantaire warned. “You lost your chance to finish me when you finished yourself. Now, you’re going to sit their patiently like the good, pretty boy that you are, and you’re going to wait for me to spill all over that gorgeous face. Okay?”  
            Enjolras nodded, another tear running down his face. He watched Grantaire take his cock in hand just inches from his gaping mouth. It was so close, almost close enough to taste, and Enjolras imagined that he could. His mouth was still coated with the sweat and heady musk of it, still smeared with all Jehan’s come. Grantaire pumped himself quickly, hips stuttering into his fist, and it was less than a minute before they surged forward and come splattered across Enjolras’s face. Eyes squeezed shut and mouth curved open in a dopey smile, Enjolras felt it slop against his nose and lips and his cheekbones. He licked up as much as he could from his mouth and swallowed it down.  
            “Jehan?” Grantaire muttered. “You want to get a cloth?”  
            “Nope. My bones have turned to lemon pudding. I will never walk again.”  
            “What an unfortunate affliction and medical mystery. Maybe we should call Joly. He could write his dissertation about your pudding skeleton.”  
            “Mm.”  
            “Grantaire?”  
            “Yes, Enj?”  
            “I have come in my eyelashes. I can’t open my eyes.”  
            “Shit, haha. Alright. One second.”  
            Grantaire dislodged himself from the tangle of bodies and disappeared for a moment, returning with a warm wet washcloth. He attended to Enjolras’s face first, cleaning away all the come spilled there.  
            Next, Enjolras clung to Grantaire’s shoulders as he stroked the cloth down between Enjolras’s legs.  
            “Ah… AH, FUCK, HAA…” Enjolras’s hips jerked violently and he nearly collapsed into Grantaire as sudden shocks rippled through him. He let out another long whine, trying to muffle it in Grantaire’s skin.  
            “Enj, did… Did you just…?”  
            Enjolras panted heavily, his whole body shaking now. He didn’t think he could support himself if Grantaire let go.  
            “Did you come again?”  
            Enjolras summoned what little was left of his muscle control to nod.  
            “Shit… Wow…” Grinning, Grantaire slowly lowered Enjolras down onto the couch beside Jehan, who cuddled happily into him. He carefully pulled Enjolras’s briefs back up around his hips. After cleaning Jehan, he unclipped their nylons and threw them and their panties aside, smoothing down their skirt to cover them.  Finally, he cleaned himself and settled on the ground beside the couch.  
            “Let me know when your bones regrow, Jehan, because I don’t have it in me to carry you both to bed.”  
           


End file.
